1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a golf club head and a manufacturing method therefor. More particularly, the present invention is related to a main body of the golf club head comprising a plurality of carbon-fiber plates, which is adapted to substitute partial metal portions of the main body to thereby adjusting a center of gravity, weight, striking sound, and design choice.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf club head mainly includes a main body and a striking plate attached thereto, all of which are made of metal or alloy. The main body is formed as a single member by casting or consisted of a crown plate, a sole plate and a side plate by welding. As to the striking plate, it is attached to a front surface of the main body by incorporating, welding or embedding. To meet various requirements, manufacture may change the configuration and the structural connection of the main body and the striking plate to lower its center of gravity and its total weight. Since the main body is made of metal, the center of gravity and the total weight of the main body cannot be effectively adjusted specific.
An another conventional golf club head mainly includes a metal main body formed with an opening at its top and regarded as a filling portion. Plurality of prepared carbon-fiber fabrics are piled up and used for attaching to the opening of the main body and sealing it. The prepared carbon-fiber fabrics have plasticity before heating and hardening it. Firstly, the main body is placed in a die assembly and an air-inflating bag is used to support the prepared carbon-fiber fabrics on the main body so that the main body can be formed with a carbon-fiber portion. Light material of the carbon-fiber portion may cause reduction of weight and thus the center of gravity and the total weight of the main body can be adjusted specific. By manufacture such a large carbon-fiber portion, it is sophisticated the manufacture processes of the prepared carbon-fiber fabrics and prolonged the manufacture time. In manufacture operation, it is reduced the product quality due to irregular deformation of the prepared carbon-fiber fabrics. Moreover, a large area of the prepared carbon-fiber fabrics may weaken the entire structural strength of the main body and it may lower its striking sound instead of a sharp striking sound making by a metal golf club head.
The present invention intends to provide a golf club head and a manufacturing method therefor, which comprises a plurality of carbon-fiber plates and a plurality of weights that is able to adjust a center of gravity and weight. Moreover, the present invention utilizes a plurality of reinforcing members for the carbon-fiber plates that is able to strengthen entire structure and to enhance a striking sound in such a way to mitigate and overcome the above problem.